Verano
by Harumaki03
Summary: "¿Me hiciste venir a este infierno 2.0 para recoger caracoles y pretender escuchar el mar en tu oreja cuando lo tienes al frente?" (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #27: Calor.


**"Verano"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** "¿Me hiciste venir a este infierno 2.0 para recoger caracoles y pretender escuchar el mar en tu oreja cuando lo tienes al frente?"

 **Nota:** Literalmente estoy derritiéndome. Ya faltan menos. Reitero, esto se siente agridulce. Fiu.

 **Prompt #27:** _Calor_.

 **-/-/-**

Mierda. Sasuke se colocó la mano derecha como visera para cubrirse de los rayos del sol. Entre tantos sitios, tenían que escoger precisamente la playa.

—Voy a morir —murmuró Sai a su lado, colocándose su gorra de la WWE.

—¿Porqué acordamos venir aquí? —Neji se colocó al otro lado de Sasuke mientras se recogía su largo cabello castaño por las puntas.

—Eran demasiadas horas en la carretera para llegar a algún río —Naruto se echó sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro de forma cansina.

—Esto es... —empezó a decir Shikamaru reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Muy problemático —terminaron todos al unísono, con cierta pesadez. El sol parecía querer freírlos y la arena parecía lava bajo sus pies.

—Oigan, oigan, ¡vamos! —gritó Kiba emocionado, corriendo hacia el mar azul con su enorme perro Akamaru detrás de sí.

—Shino, Chouji, ¿no vienen? —cuestionó Naruto, volviéndose hacia ellos. El primero estaba bajo una sombrilla semi acostado en la tumbona con un libro entre sus manos.

El Aburame los miró _(o eso quiso pensar Naruto, porque con esos espejuelos negros que casi siempre cargaba, nunca se sabía)_ y negó con su cabeza.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño al leer el título del libro entre sus manos, _"Insectos, arañas y otros artrópodos terrestres"_ **¹**. Eso estaba jodido, leer _eso_ bajo aquel infernal calor. Realmente Shino era un tipo raro.

—Cuando coma algunas cosas más —fue lo que respondió Chouji, llevándose unos doritos a la boca, a todos les corrió una gota mental. Mientras hubiese comida, Chouji no entraría al agua.

—¡Eh, qué tanto hacen! —se volvieron al mar de nuevo y vieron a Ino mirarles con una ceja enarcada y luego se le unió Sakura.

Todos suspiraron y miraron brevemente al cielo. Era hora de disfrutar el verano. Los demás se fueron corriendo al mar mientras Sasuke empezaba a caminar cerca de la orilla hacia arriba, viéndolos jugar mientras se alejaba.

Su ceño se frunció al no percibir entre la multitud de sus amigos la cabellera pelirroja de su novia y se detuvo.

¿Dónde estaba Karin?

 **-/-/-**

Se acuclillo aprisa, tomando la pequeña caracola que el mar había hecho salir en la orilla de la arena. Era hermosa. La lavó con el agua de la orilla que volvió a lamerle los pies.

Atrás había dejado el bullicio de sus amigos, las malas pulgas de Sasuke por ir a la playa, los sonidos de Chouji al masticar, las hojas al pasar de página del libro de Shino, las quejas de Sai por no poder tomar una buena fotografía y un gran etcétera.

Se había olvidado de todos ellos en cuanto había visto las caracolas. Le gustaban para adornar su escritorio. Se llevó la caracola al oído y sonrió.

—Sabes que realmente no estas escuchando el mar, ¿verdad? —Karin dio un respingo que la hizo dejar caer la caracola.

—¡Joder, Sasuke, tremendo susto me has dado! —Karin se volvió con una expresión fulminante en su rostro.

—¿Lo siento? —dijo con sencillez y Karin supo que solo lo decía por decirlo.

—¡Se un poco más sincero! —y le lanzó una patada que él esquivo con facilidad—. ¡No te muevas! —se quejó al fallar al tercer intento.

—Me golpearias si no lo hago —respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. Karin respiró agitada, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Te odio —espetó ella con los dientes apretados y él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Me hiciste venir a este infierno 2.0 para recoger caracoles y pretender escuchar el mar en tu oreja cuando lo tienes al frente? —y le señaló el mar que brillaba verde turquesa bajo los rayos del sol.

—Me gustan los caracoles —ella hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, a Sasuke le tembló una ceja.

—Bueno, a mi me gusta... —la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó para correr hasta poco más de la orilla.

—¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡Bájame, bájame! —se quejaba ella entre risas.

—Como quieras —y en lugar de soltarla, prácticamente la arrojó. Vio como ella agitaba los brazos en el aire y gritaba hasta que cayó dentro del agua—. ¿Qué tal se siente?

Karin salió inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire y se volvió hacía él, que apenas tenía el agua hasta las rodillas.

—Eres un desgraciado —le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

—Pero ahora escuchas mejor el mar, ¿no? —y lo hizo, esbozó esa sonrisa pequeña y cargada de autosuficiencia que le hacía querer partirle la cara a veces.

—Claro, claro —concedió ella con ironía y le arrojó una bola de arena que había recogido del fondo y se la lanzó, pegándole la misma en pleno pecho, dejándolo atónito —seguro que no te has puesto protector solar, la arena ayuda —se burló y se dio la vuelta para nadar lejos _(más aún)_ de él.

—¡Espera! —Sasuke corrió y luego se sumergió en el agua—. ¡Me la vas a pagar! —y la sujeto por el tobillo y la jaló hacia sí, provocando que ella se diera unos buenos tragos de agua salada.

—¡Vas a ahogarme! —le espetó ella, tomando aire aprisa.

—Aún no —y le colocó de un manotazo una bola de arena que había recogido del fondo por igual —también podrías quemarte —y tanto los ojos de él como los de ella se fijaron en el mismo punto.

El escote lleno de arena de la pelirroja. Él sonreía con algo de malicia y ella miraba con estupefacción.

—Pervertido —bufó ella, sumergiéndose para limpiarse la arena y lo escuchó soltar un _"hmph"_ —. ¿Estás más fresco ahora? —preguntó ella, nadando de espaldas.

Sasuke no respondió, pero lo sintió nadar a su lado y sonrió.

 **-/-/-**

—Toma —Temari le pasó un vaso de jugo de naranja a Shikamaru —tienes los labios resecos —Shikamaru soltó un chasquido antes de dar las gracias y Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

Hombres.

—Jamás volveré a venir solo con Lee —negaba Gaara, que llegó una hora después con Rock Lee a la playa porque habían tenido una reunión en el trabajo _(estaban en la misma empresa)._

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Porqué, Gaara-kun? —lloriqueo el musculoso pelinegro.

—Seguro que lo ha traído loco con la llama de la juventud y esas estupideces —negó Neji, aceptando de buen agrado el poco de hielo que Tenten le pasó a su vaso.

Lee negó fervientemente con su cabeza y Gaara asintió mecánicamente.

Sasuke se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a sus amigos, habían estado refunfuñando por ir a la playa, pero había valido la pena.

Aunque jamás se lo dirían a las mujeres _(quienes fueron la de la idea)_.

El clima había mejorado por mucho, la brisa les refrescaba a pesar de sentir el sol sobre sí en su máxima potencia en algunas ocasiones.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y vio que Karin tomaba asiento junto a sí con su emparedado en mano.

—Que fresco se siente —la escuchó decir y emitió un sonido de afirmación antes de tomar un sorbo de su soda.

—Eh, Ino quiere que nos tomemos una _selfie_ —les llamó Sai, con la visera de la gorra ya hacía atrás.

—Luego —respondió secamente Sasuke y no bien había terminado de hablar cuando vio que todos se habían ya semi agrupado para la susodicha foto. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Gaara y Neji—. _"Traidores"_ —pensó, mientras Karin sonreía al imaginar sus pensamientos.

Las señales de V con los dedos y caras extrañas no faltaron, tampoco el siempre y solicitado _"pásala por el grupo de WhatsApp"_ y Sai asintiendo alegando que lo haría luego. Poco a poco todos fueron volviendo al agua, incluyendo a Shino, mientras Sasuke se quedaba echado en la tumbona.

—¿No volverás al agua? —Karin estaba comiéndose otro emparedado de pie junto a su tumbona.

—Luego —murmuró, mirándola comerse su emparedado.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Karin, viéndolo sentarse. Sasuke negó con su cabeza y se puso de pie—. ¿Qué? —repitió y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que Sasuke se inclinó y le dio un enorme mordisco a lo que quedaba de su emparedado y se fue casi corriendo—. ¡Sasuke! —gritó, comiéndose de un bocado lo poco que le había dejado y corrió tras él, para darle un buen golpe.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Ya tenemos que irnos? —se quejó Naruto, soltando un suspiro cargado de lamentación mientras recogía la nevera de playa.

—Pero a ustedes quien los comprende —rió Tenten, viendo que Neji también tenía un aire de pena por tener que irse.

—Primero era lejos —enumeró Ino.

—Luego que había demasiado calor —siguió Temari.

—Después que se iban a freír con el agua salada y el sol —añadió Sakura.

—Ahora no se quieren ir —sonrió Hinata con cierta timidez mientras acariciaba el pelaje de Akamaru que estaba echado a sus pies.

—Bueno... —empezó Shikamaru con dejadez.

—La perspectiva de un hombre puede cambiar, ¿no? —dijo Naruto con cierto deje de orgullo y los demás asintieron.

—Lo que digan —negaron ellas con sus cabezas mientras seguían recogiendo.

—¿Alguien ha visto al _teme_? —Naruto se volvió y atisbo una figura junto a la orilla.

—Ya Karin irá por él, vamos —y Sakura se lo llevó camino a la camioneta.

Sasuke hundió sus pies en la orilla y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa y el agua ya realmente fría remojarle.

—Es hora de irnos, _chiquillo_ —Karin lo abrazó por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.

—No soy un chiquillo —espetó el Uchiha con sequedad, provocándole a Karin una carcajada.

—Lo que digas —Sasuke sacó sus pies de debajo de la arena y se volvió hacía ella.

—Vamos —y le paso una mano por la cintura mientras caminaban siguiendo el trayecto de los demás; no querían irse pero seguro volverían.

Después de todo, apenas era el inicio del verano.

—¿Quieres que volvamos, Sasuke? —se burló ella mientras subían las escaleras para salir del área de la playa.

—Hmph —fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta. Ya sus acciones habían hablado por sí solas, no pensaba también darle el gusto de escucharlo decirlo.

Se derretiría primero antes de admitirlo en voz alta. La vergüenza lo mataría. No.

La miró sonreírle como si le hubiese leído la mente y esa sonrisa que tenía era de _"oh sí, sabía que lo disfrutarías"_ , negó levemente con su cabeza.

Definitivamente no.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Nota: ¹** El libro que Shino estaba por empezar a leer _(Manual de Identificación: Insectos, arañas y otros artrópodos terrestres)_ es real, es un libro escrito por el señor **George C. MacGavin.**

* * *

Mientras escribía sobre el lindo paisaje e imaginaba una sensual puesta de sol anhele poder transportarme a la playa o río, de verdad.

¡Que caaaaaloooooor! Siento que me he vuelto un ser líquido completamente en lugar de ser un cuerpo sólido, caray _(y ni una brisita pasa, para rematar)._

En fin, espero que este escrito con corte de verano sea de su agrado, que si sufren de calor logren refrescarles como la idea e imaginarlo hizo en mi y si pueden ir a una playa o río en verdad, ¡háganlo!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
